Seconds away
by cleis666
Summary: Jessie and Katie never met in High School although they still go there. They met online and decide to meet one another at some party.


**Disclaimer: ** Don't own Jessie or Katie or anyone else for that matter, just my lil fantasies ;)

**Author's note: **First J/K ficcie I ever wrote. I got kinda bored so I decided to write this. Hope you all like it! Title is from an Amy Studt song called "Seconds away" which I'll also use lyrics from in this fic.

'I hate my computer' Katie thought. 'Why won't it ever do what I ask it to do?!'

Katie was trying to sign on to this chat room but every time she thought she got connected, her internet connection failed on her. After trying to connect for the fifth time, she finally got in. Katie never thought of herself as an internet geek, cos those are the ones who wear glasses and have no real social life. But ever since she went to that one chat room during computer class, she couldn't stop thinking of that one girl that got her attention. Her nickname was Billie, and they accidentally started a convo cos Katie clicked some wrong button seeing as it was her first time there. First they talked about random stuff like the weather, school, music,.. that sorta stuff. But after a while they started telling more personal things like family problems and insecurities. Katie had to leave in a jiffy when the period ended and in her hurry she forgot to ask the girl's real name and email addy. Ever since that day, she went to that chat room to find her mystery girl..

'Grrr where is she?!' Katie thought to herself. 'It's been a week.' Katie put on her CD player to get her mind off of things.

I feel you,  
Inside me,  
And slowly  
I'm gone.  
I'm losing  
It quietly  
Drawn into the sun.  
Lovers go  
And lovers come  
It's the same for everyone.  
For my life I'm holding on, it's fragile, precious.

'Oh god even this song reminds me of her.' Katie thought. They had discussed music and Amy Studt got mentioned. Apparently Billie had seen her in some club and liked her since. Of course, Katie having the best taste in music, liked her too so they discussed her songs for a while.

_I see you,  
Inside me,  
And softly  
I'm done.  
I'm falling,  
I'm melting like liquid, I run.  
Lovers all  
And lovers none  
But it changes everyone.  
For a moment, then it's gone, it's fragile, precious._

'How can I fall for this girl after one silly chat?!' Katie wondered.

_Count the seconds away to the sound of your heart.  
What a beautiful day to get lost in the dark.  
Count the seconds away to the sound of your heart.  
It's endless,  
Completeness.  
I drown in your arms,  
My senses awakening  
How freeing you are._

'The lyrics of this song are so what I'm feeling right now…' and at this thought Billie entered the chat room. 'Argh! What should I do?!'

"Hi Katie." she said. "Hi" I responded. 'Good, she made the first move. Now I just have to use my Singer charms to get her to go out with me.'

"how are you?" she asked. 'well I haven't stopped thinking about you since last week' popped into my head but instead I decided to go with the usual "five by five" reply. "You?"

"Good, although this week has kinda been very busy for me" she answers.

"What have you been up to?" I ask to start the conversation.

"School mostly,.. and you know, fighting with Grace of course ;) " she adds with a wink smiley.

'hehe, I like her way of chatting' Katie thinks while saying "well of course, you need something to get your mind off of school."

"So what have you been up to the past week?" she asks.

The thought of telling her that she's been thinking about her all week crosses Katie's mind, but she decides to be careful cos she doesn't want to be too obvious. "Nothing much, just trying to decide whether or not I should go to this party thing down the street tomorrow."

"Oh, are you talking about Tad's party?" she bluntly asks.

"You know him?!" I ask amazed. 'note to self, ask Tad about, hm, what's her name.' And on that note I say "yes, Tad's party, you know him? Btw, I never got your name.."

"Well, that's cos I didn't give it to you. ;) And yes, I know Tad. We used to have a thing.." she adds.

'Ugh! I knew it! Straight!' Katie thinks somewhat hurt.

_From the depths of where I came  
To the embers of my flame.  
I feel like a child again, I'm fragile, restless._

_Count the seconds away to the sound of your heart.  
What a beautiful day to get lost in the dark._

'At least I know her name.. Jessie.. the name of an Angel'

"Brb, gonna put on another CD" I tell her and I change it to The All American Rejects.

"Ok" is all she says.

"So, that's much better."

"What were you listening to?" she asks.

'oh my god! What to say?! Should I be honest?' Katie wonders.

"Just my Amy Studt CD" I tell her keeping in mind that being honest from the start is better than lying. She was never much of a good liar anyway.

"Oh I was too just a second ago!" she answers excited. "What song?"

"Err—Seconds away,.. cos well, I think that one is the best of the whole CD"

"So do I!"

'Ok this is my cue!' Katie thinks. "So, err—Jessie, I was wondering, seeing as we both know Tad, maybe we can meet at his house tomorrow.. "

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun!"

Katie starts smiling to herself. 'Jackpot!'

"I gotta go now, but I'll meet you at the party tomorrow. What will you be wearing?" she asks.

"Err—a purple sweater and some jeans" I tell her, thinking whether my mom got it washed already or not.

"great! I'll see you then! Bye!" and with that she's gone.

'what have I gotten myself into?!' Katie thinks as she shuts down the computer. 'Tomorrow will be one heck of a party..'

'Great' Katie thinks 'only one hour until Tad's party and I haven't even found my sweater yet'

She was pacing down her room.

'now if I were a cozy purple sweater, where would I be?!' Katie questioned herself.

She had turned her closet upside down to find the sweater but it was nowhere to be found.

'Argh! I'm probably being punished for all the girls I hurt, it's all coming back to me now' she curses herself when suddenly she remembers that she asked her mom to wash it after spilling pizza on it during a movie night with Tad.

"Mom!"

An hour later..

"Katie!" Tad yelled when he saw her approach his house.

"Tad!" she yelled back at him while giving him a quick hug.

"Glad you could make it Singer" he said.

"Well you know I wouldn't wanna miss any of your parties" Katie winked at him. "But first, Tad, I wanted to talk to you about something," she told him somewhat too serious cos his expression suddenly changed to death serious.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no, don't worry. I just wanted to know something about.."

and suddenly there was a sweet voice saying "Hi Tad."

When Katie turned around she saw the most beautiful girl standing in front of her. she looked at her in awe.

"Jessie! I never thought I'd live the day to see you show up to one of my parties!" Tad said enthusiastically.

"Well a promise is a promise." she replies smiling.

'Jessie.. this is Jessie. Oh my god! She's breath taking!' Katie thought while staring at her like a five year old stares at the ice cream truck.

"Katie, meet Jessie, Jessie, meet Katie my best friend." Tad introduced us.

"Hi" she said realising it was Katie she met online.

"Hi" Katie replied just as shy as her. 'God if this is going to be like this all night I might as well die right here on this spot' Katie thought to herself.

"So, .. you girls want a drink?" Tad asked.

"Sure" Jessie and Katie say in unison.

"Great! Don't move!" he said as he stormed away to get the drinks.

"So,.." Katie started.

"So,.." she said. Katie and Jessie both kinda awkwardly looked around waiting for Tad to get back.

After five minutes he was back with some drinks. He made some small talk with Jessie while Katie was listening to Jessie's voice, watching Jessie's movements, thinking how adorable she was. 'Oh crap' Katie thought. 'Why does she have to be sweet and cute?!'

"Singer!" Tad yells, snapping Katie out of her gaze. "Watch Jessie for me will you? Make sure she doesn't leave the party until I come back. I gotta go mingle for a moment with the rest of the crowd. Catcha later!" Tad says while he walks away.

"Here we are again." Katie starts. 'ok Singer, get yourself together'

"Indeed we are." she answers while flashing me a slight smile.

"Wanna go outside for a sec, to talk?" Katie asks.

"Yes please. It's way too crowded and noisy for me here anyway" she says obviously relieved.

'This is going well' Katie thinks to herself.

They went outside and sat on a bench near the pond.

"So, how long have you known Tad?" Katie starts.

"Not so long, a few months I believe. We dated for a few days or so."

"Oh,.." Katie simply says. Not sure how to feel about all this.

"We weren't really an item." Jessie says to comfort Katie cos even a blind man could see that the answer hurt Katie. "It was, hm, how can I put it right?! He was just at the right place at the right time." She adds.

"How do you mean?" Katie asks her. 'This girl is peculiar'

"Well, I was feeling kinda bad cos of some personal issues I had back then and he made me feel better. So I thought dating him would make all my problems go away, but of course, that wasn't the case."

"Those problems, were they related to your family or school?" Katie asks her.

"Not really, well maybe kinda. I dunno. I think they were all kinda related, in a way.. but I think I mostly had problems with myself.." she confesses.

'How can she have problems?!' Katie wonders. 'She's perfect..'

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is everything better now?" Katie asks slightly, not wanting to push Jessie to tell her everything that's bottled up inside.

"I guess.." Jessie starts. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this.." she starts "but maybe I need to tell someone.."

"Well then I am the right person to begin with" Katie jokes while looking sincerely at Jessie.

Jessie sighs. "Ok, here goes.. but promise me this'll stay between us?!"

"No problem! I'll be as silent as mice" Katie says light hearted, thinking this is the best approach.

"Ok, well, I kinda found out I was different than other people, and that kinda threw me off.." she starts.

Katie looked puzzled, not sure how she should interpret it. 'did she just out herself to me?!' Katie wonders while looking at Jessie.

"You're not freaked are you?" Jessie asks, with hurt in her voice.

'she did out herself!' Katie thought and her heart started to race.

"No, why would I be?!" Katie says calmly. "Actually I.." Katie starts when suddenly she gets cut off by Tad yelling that they should come back in. 'great! That's so typically Tad!' Katie thinks somewhat annoyed. She looks apologetically at Jessie and they both get up to go inside. Katie lets Jessie enter the house first while shooting an evil look at Tad who pulls up his shoulders and mouths 'what?!'

…

Jessie, Katie and Tad were talking with a bunch of people when Katie suddenly announces she's going for a drink. Tad obviously notices a mood change on his best friend so he goes after her..

"Hey Singer, what's wrong?" He asks her nicely.

*sigh* "Nothing Tad" she answers somewhat annoyed.

"Don't pull that crap at me." He answers hurt. "Did I interrupt something back there?"

'Did he?!' Katie wonders. "I dunno Tad."

"Oh are you into Jessie?!" He asks somewhat stunned. "Well tough luck this time Singer, this girl is straight. I should know, we kinda had a thing a while back" he says proudly.

"I know Tad, she told me about you two." Katie tells him annoyed. "How come you never told me about her?"

"Well, to be honest, I was afraid you'd steal her from me cos I mean, just look at her Katie."

"I did Tad." Katie says somewhat down.

"Hey, no pouting on my party!" Tad says while throwing his arm around Katie.

"I'm sorry Tad, I just can't help it." Katie excuses herself while glancing at Jessie. At that point Jessie was looking at her too and their eyes meet. At that Katie starts to feel all warm inside. 'Just what I needed' she though. 'A crush on a straight chick.'

"Look Tad, it's ok. I'm ok. Don't worry about it. I'll get over it. I'm sure you have invited some nice hot girl for me to seduce so don't worry about it." Katie starts..

"Hehe, you know me too well Singer" Tad winks. "No, wait,.. look, I'll put on a nice romantic song and then you can ask Jessie to dance with you, ok? No harm in trying, right?" he looks at Katie with an expecting smile.

'God if I were straight I'd so date him' Katie thought while replying "Ok Tad, but it better be a good song!"

"You got it!" Tad said good-hearted and pulled Katie into a little hug. "Now lets get back and be social bunnies."

"Goofball!" Katie said while punching him on his arm while they went back. "Tad wait." She suddenly stops in her tracks and pulls him back with her. "If something *did* happen between me and Jessie, you wouldn't be like, mad at me, would you?" Katie asked him expectantly.

"Are you kidding me?! I'd rather see you with her than with some jerk that isn't me!" he answers with a big smile on his face. And on that, Katie hugs him again and they go back.

"What took you so long?" Jessie asks, trying not to sound too possessive.

"Oh you know, girl stuff" Tad grins while winking at Katie.

"Shut up Tad!" Katie says while shoving Tad.

"Ouch Singer that hurts!" Tad whines.

"You're such a kid."

"Ok, goofballs, break it off before I do." Jessie chimes in.

"Lets not even go there!" Tad yells. "Come on Alex" Tad says while walking off to leave Katie alone with Jessie.

"Finally" Katie blurts out which makes Jessie chuckle.

"Why? You have plans with me?"

'Oh she's making jokes' Katie thinks. "Hm, depends, do you want me to?" she asks daring.

"Well.." Jessie starts while she suddenly hears the tunes of 'Seconds Away'.. They both look at each other and start blushing.

"So, err—you wanna dance?" Katie asks.

"Sure." Jessie answers shy.

They go to the dance floor where all the other couples were already dancing and start dancing too.

"So, you're ok with this?" Katie quietly asks.

"Yeah, I think so.. I was just about to ask you the same.. I didn't know.."

"I was into girls?" Katie interrupts her.

"Yes." Jessie simply answers.

"Well, I didn't know about you either, but now I'm glad I do.." and on that note Katie pulled her closer and they just danced, enjoying each others closeness..

Half an hour later..

"Want me to drive you home, Jessie?" Katie asked.

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble for you."

"Well, maybe a bit but I'll find a way for you to make it up to me." Katie winked at Jessie.

As they drove to Jessie's home, they listened to Amy Studt's CD in silence, both enjoying each others company and the sparkles that still lingered in the air from dancing with each other.

"So,.." Katie said while stopping in front of Jessie's house. "did you have a good time tonight?"

"The best!" Jessie answered while looking deeply into her eyes. "I should go then,.." she started as they both leaned forward.

"Yes, you should.." Katie answered while closing the small distant that remained between Jessie's lips and hers.

After what seemed like forever, they separated, catching their breath and still high from the sensational kiss they just shared.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Jessie said while getting out the car.

"And I'll be waiting for your call." Katie answered dreamily, not really realising what just happened.

"Good night!"

"Good night!" Katie whispered while keeping her gaze at Jessie until she had entered her house.

'Oh my god! I so won't be able to sleep tonight' Katie thought as she drove home, thinking about Jessie and the moments they shared that night.

...

"Good morning." Jessie said obviously in a very good mood.

"Good morning" Lily said somewhat surprised. "How was the party last night?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." Jessie said thinking about last night which made her belly flip flop.

"Ok,.." Lily said after noticing the broad smile on Jessie's face. "Did you meet anyone?"

'Oh, no, what to say?!' Jessie wondered. "Err—not really, I just had fun. Can't a girl have some fun once in a while?!" she asked slightly annoyed by Lily's questions.

"Of course Jessie, I was just wondering, that's all. I'm glad you had fun." Lily answered kinda hurt. "It's just nice to see you happy again, that's all."

At that moment the phone rang..

"I'll get it!" Jessie yelled while running to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jess, it's me, Katie."

"Hi!" she answered while taking the phone to her bedroom.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Katie questioned Jessie. "If you want I could come over with a movie.." Katie started..

"Sounds like a plan. What movie did you have in mind?"

"Hm, depends, what kind of mood are you in?"

"Hehe, we can't watch that kinda movie seeing as my stepsisters will probably join us." Jessie said seductively.

"You tease! Fine, we'll watch some boring movie then." Katie said with fake hurt in her voice.

"No no, surprise me!"

"Ok, I will, but don't be mad at me if you don't like it."

"Hm, I can't promise that just yet."

"Why not?" Katie asked curious.

"Cos it seems like a lot of fun to come up with a punishment." Jessie said teasingly.

"Vixen!" Katie said amused. "So, I'll be over at your house in an hour, is that ok?"

"Yup, that's ok. See you then! Bye"

"Bye Billie" Katie smirked at herself when she called Jessie by that name cos it reminded her of the day they met. 'the day I was lost' she thought to herself.

An hour later..

Katie parks her car in front of Jessie's house. 'Ok, here we go.. I hope she likes the movie.. or not.. hehe' she thinks to herself while getting out and ringing the doorbell. It's Lily who opens the door.

"Hi, I'm Katie,.."

"Yes, Jessie's friend! Come on in!" Lily says nicely.

'ok, so far so good' Katie thinks.

Jessie came running down the stairs when she heard the doorbell but Lily beat her to opening the door.

"Hi" they both said somewhat shy.

"So, what movie did you bring with you?" Jessie asked curiously.

"I brought two so you could choose; Finding Nemo and Cry Baby." She announced proudly.

"Cry Baby?!" Jessie asked while trying not to laugh.

"What?! I'm a Johnny Depp fan!" Katie said innocently.

"Ok, let's start with Finding Nemo then, and maybe we won't have enough time left for the second movie." She said mockingly.

"Alright then but don't blame me for your lack of taste in movies." Katie answered.

Katie went over to the couch and hoped Jessie would follow her but instead Jessie positioned herself on the floor next to Zoe, Grace took the space that wasn't occupied on the couch.

'That's odd' Katie thought to herself. 'Why won't she sit next to me?! I'll have to ask her that later'

After the movie..

"Katie, wanna go with me to my room to listen to some music? Cos although Johnny Depp is pretty cool for his age, I'm not in the mood to see him sing." Jessie said kinda mockingly.

"Sure, I'll just drool over him when I go back home then." She said while sticking out her tongue to Jessie.

Katie jumped on Jessie's bed when they entered her room. "So, what music do you wanna listen to?"

"Well, I thought we could put on some music and talk a bit, cos even though we already know more of each other than some of our friends, there's still plenty we might not know."

"Okay. So what do you wanna know?" Katie asked.

"Well, I was wondering, the rumours I heard last year about you and Sarah Grasser, were they true?"

"Yes, they were. Kinda. We had a thing, but it wasn't, er-, well yeah they were true."

"It wasn't really what?" Jessie asked sincere not knowing what Katie meant.

'Great, I can't tell her I'm in love with her, it's too soon.'

"Well, err—" Katie started to blush. 'ok why am I suddenly blushing?! I never blush' Katie thought to herself.

"Yes..?" Jessie said while looking Katie deeply in the eyes which only made her blush even more.

"Well, it's just, when I'm around you, it feels like I've known you all my life and you've known me all my life. And well, with Sarah, it was like, I knew her, but she didn't really know me. And with you, I feel at ease you know. Ok I should shut up now." Katie said while looking at her hands that were playing with the blanket.

'oh my god! She's so cute!' Jessie thought. "Well, I kinda feel the same! Really, I mean, even though you're like the only one that knows about me liking girls, I had no problem telling you. Ok, the others from the party know now too, but still." Jessie went over to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Katie's lips. Katie gently pulled Jessie on top of her and Jessie didn't protest.

'Oh my god, this feels so good.' Jessie thought. 'I need more'

Jessie slowly adjusted her position so that her right hand was free. Her hand slowly drifted from Katie's neck, to her shoulder, belly and thigh and up again.

'Oh my god what is she doing?!' Katie wondered. 'She's gonna give me a heart attack!'

Katie softly moaned into Jessie's mouth at the touch of Jessie's fingers on Katie's bare skin of her tummy. At that contact Katie broke off the kiss. Jessie looked at her hurt and confused, eyes full of desire.

"Sorry, but shouldn't we go slow?" Katie said while catching her breath.

"We could do that.." Jessie started. "No, you're right, we should go slow."

"I should go home then." Katie started as the words 'cold shower' drifted through her mind.

"Ok, well, I'll see you at school then on Monday, cos tomorrow I've gotta do my homework." Jessie said.

"Oh, ok then, Monday it is." Katie answered somewhat disappointed.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Jessie quickly added hearing the tone of disappointment in Katie's voice.

"Ok!" Katie said while giving Jessie a quick peck on the lips. "Bye then sweetie"

"Bye" was all what Jessie could say. 'God I think I'm already falling in love with this girl' she thought while watching Katie leave.

…..

"Morning Billie!" Katie shouted into Jessie's ear after sneaking up on her in the hallway.

"Argh! Katie! You startled me!" Jessie yelled while punching Katie's shoulder.

"Well I think you pretty much deserved that.." Katie started somewhat mysterious.

"I do?" Jessie asked.

"Yes!" Katie said without any further information.

"Come on! Spill!" Jessie asked again with growing curiousity.

"For stealing my heart." and with that she suddenly handed Jessie a gardenia she had been hiding behind her back.

"Oh my god!" was all Jessie could say while she accepted the flower.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it." Katie said while starting to feel a blush coming on.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I like it!" Jessie yelled while giving Katie a quick little hug which made Katie blush. Then the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Katie said mockingly.

"Jeje, just go and leave me all alone here." Jessie playfully said.

"I'll make it up to you! I promise" Katie said.

"You better." Jessie winked at Katie.

Lunchtime..

"So, want me to come over after school?" Katie asked joyfully.

"No, better not. I got a lot of homework and my dad wouldn't like it if someone stopped by during a school day." Jessie answered somewhat destracted.

"Oh.." was all Katie could say.

"And how about I call you?"

"Hm, I don't think that would be a good idea either. I really have a lot of work to do for school and I'm gonna go to bed early cos I'm tired." Jessie said.

'Am I being brushed off?!' Katie wondered.

"Well, then if you do have time for me, let me know." Katie said with hurt in her voice while walking away to Tad.

"Katie..!" Jessie sighed. 'Women!'

Two days passed in which Katie and Jessie barely spoke to each other.

'I wonder if I made her freak out' Katie wondered while she lay on her bed. 'Maybe she's not ready yet for a relationship' Katie thought. 'Yeah, that's it, it's nothing to be worried about.. for now..'

Meanwhile in Jessie's room..

'What have I gotten myself into?!' Jessie sighed.

'She's nice and all, and I really really wanna spend time with her, but there's this little voice inside my head telling me it's wrong.' Jessie thought.

"Argh!" Jessie yelled into her pillow. 'Why does life have to be so hard?!'

More days passed and Katie and Jessie talked less and less with each other. Katie and Tad were hanging out at the parc on Saturday afternoon.

"Hey Katie, how come you never hang out with Jessie anymore?!" Tad questioned.

"Ugh I wish I knew Tad." Katie answered.

"Something happen?!" Tad asked.

"That's the whole point, Tad! Nothing happened! Nothing ever happens. I think she isn't sure about who she is just yet."

"So what are you saying she's straight? So I might have a shot again?!" Tad teased Katie.

"Tad!" Katie yelled while pushing him down on the grass to wrestle with him. "I'm really serious about this girl, you know." She said while she stopped in her tracks to sit down.

"I know you are, Katie. Maybe that's why you should let her go now before you truly get hurt." Tad said in a very serious tone.

Katie sighed. "Since when did you became all superior when it comes down to this matter?!" Katie said while looking at him with a faint smile.

"Since you decided to steal my crushes." Tad said teasinly.

"God I so hate you." Katie said while hugging Tad.

"I know you do. So, what are you gonna do?!" Tad asked again. "I mean, you can't let her destroy you like this."

"I know Tad, I know. But I really thought this was going to be something true you know." Katie said regretfully.

"I know you did. I never saw you so upset over a girl before. She really has gotten under your skin, hasn't she?!"

"Yeah.." was all Katie could say while she gathered her thoughts.

"Want me to tell her to leave you alone?" Tad asked somewhat jokingly, but also serious.

"Tad! This isn't fifth grade. I can handle it, really. I'll just tell her I want more from her and if she can't handle that, it's her loss."

"That's my girl!" Tad said while smiling at her. "You're so not gonna say that, are you?" He questioned.

Katie sighed. "No. I'll be glad if I can even get it out of my mouth that we can't go through like this." Katie said looking at the grass she just pulled out of the ground.

"You'll do it. You just need to do it. It's eating you up alive and you know it." Tad said.

"Since when did you become so smart?!" Katie asked him again. 'He keeps on surprising me' she thought.

"We'll have an ode to me later. Go now and don't come back before things are settled between the two of you."

With that Katie left Tad alone in the afternoon sun. 'Ok I can do this' she told herself. The phone rang once.. twice.. 'hm, what if she isn't home?!' Suddenly there was a click.

"Sammler residence."

'Hey, Jess, it's me, Katie.." She started.

"Oh, hi." She answered quietly.

"We need to talk." Katie said.

"I know."

Katie took a deep breathe. "This isn't going to work." She blurted out.

"What?!" She heard the surprise in Jessie's voice. "I know we've had a tough time lately, but that doesn't mean we should immediately give up." Jessie said upset.

"I'm sorry Jessie. But I don't think we can fix this, or even if I want to fix this." Katie said. 'damn that came out harder than I expected.'

"What?!" Jessie felt her heart beating in her throat.

"I'm sorry Jessie, but on a long term basis, this will be the best for us. Just believe me." And with that, Katie put down the phone.

Jessie listened to the dial tone. 'She hung up on me.. Oh my god!' Was what first came to mind, then it suddenly hit her. 'She dumped me. My first real crush and I had to go and screw it up.'

She put down the phone and ran to her room. 'This'll be the end of me.' She thought while putting on Seconds Away.

_I feel you,_

_Inside me,_

_And slowly_

_I'm gone._

_I'm losing_

_It quietly_

_Drawn into the sun._

'How could she do this to me' She thought while lying on her bed.

_Lovers go_

_And lovers come_

_It's the same for everyone._

_For my life I'm holding on, it's fragile, precious._

_I see you,_

_Inside me,_

_And softly_

_I'm done._

_I'm falling, _

_I'm melting like liquid, I run._

'No, this can't be happening. I must be dreaming.'

_Lovers all _

_And lovers none_

_But it changes everyone._

_For a moment, then it's gone, it's fragile, precious._

_Count the seconds away to the sound of your heart._

_What a beautiful day to get lost in the dark._

_Count the seconds away to the sound of your heart._

_It's endless,_

_Completeness._

'I never felt so at ease in my life, and now this happens.'

_I drown in your arms,_

_My senses awakening_

_How freeing you are._

_From the depths of where I came_

_To the embers of my flame._

_I feel like a child again, I'm fragile, restless._

_Count the seconds away to the sound of your heart._

_What a beautiful day to get lost in the dark._

_Count the seconds away to the sound of your heart._

_To the sound of your heart._

_Seconds, seconds, seconds, into your heart._

_Seconds, seconds, seconds, into your heart._

_Seconds, seconds, seconds, into your heart._

_Seconds, seconds, seconds, into your heart._

_Count the seconds away to the sound of your heart. (To the sound of your heart)_

_What a beautiful day to get lost in the dark. (To get lost in the dark)_

_Count the seconds away to the sound of your heart. (To the sound of your heart)_

_What a beautiful day to get lost in the dark. (To get lost in the dark)_

_Count the seconds away to the sound of your heart. (To the sound of your heart)_

_What a beautiful day to get lost in the dark._

'This'll be the end of me..'


End file.
